Chapter 3 (Terio Teri)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of the Little Witch Academia manga series illustrated by Terio Teri. Overview Akko discovers that Shiny Chariot's costume was put on sale on the internet, so she immediately decides to get the money to buy it. However, Ursula, who still retains the original Shiny Chariot costume, discovers that the papers with the designs of her suit were stolen. When the sale of the costume suddenly closes, Akko decides to go and claim the seller, who is being threatened by a strange person. Meeting with Diana, who was also secretly interested in the costume, both are forced to unite to stop the seller's scam that is hidden from them with a Magic Item. In the end, Akko and Diana combine their magic to destroy the whole store. The costume designs are retrieved by the mysterious person, who is revealed to be Ursula herself. Summary When browsing internet with laptop and wi-fi provided by Luna Nova at the library, Akko learned Chariot's stage costume is currently on an internet auction. She cried out in her excitement by the news before someone told her to be quiet. She later tells Lotte and Sucy about it and intends to buy it in spite of the price shown to be expensive. Ursula, who overheard the news from the girls, greatly surprised by this that she immediately set out for her room. Entering her room, Ursula relieved she still has stage costume from her days as Shiny Chariot and try it on. To her surprise, the outfit is tighter than the last time she wore it. Her worry rises upon possibility of the costume had been switched with fake one long time ago, so the former entertainer contacted Kai, costume designer from Shiny Productions who made the said costume about it with her smartphone. At Shiny Production building, Kai is delighted upon hearing his old client's voice before Ursula asked him whether he still has copies of her stage costume. The costume designer clarified those copies were carefully stored in costume room as he checked them, but to his horror, the costume's pattern papers had been stolen. Suddenly, in the middle of their conversation, the belt of Ursula's stage costume bursts with a piece of it fly off and shatters the mirror in front of her, startling both French witch and Kai who still on the phone. After reassuring that she is fine, Ursula hung up the phone with Kai stating that they will track the seller's location. Realizing the buckle burst was due to it rusted by age and she hasn't wear the costume for a long time, Ursula wondered whether she need to diet. Back in the library, Akko, having borrowed some money from Sucy and Lotte, cheerfully prepare to access the internet before notices Diana sitting on her side. The dismayed Akko asked her to find other place to sit, but Diana argued the library being only place for students to access internet as long as its use still within school's regulations before asked her to sit somewhere else instead. Unbeknownst to either of them, both brunette and the blonde-haired girl access same internet site where Shiny Chariot costume being auctioned. The news about said internet auction bothered Diana because she previously saw the same costume somewhere in the town when she, Hannah, and Barbara shopping together on the other day. Though not really wanted the costume, the Cavendish decided to join the auction out of nostalgic feelings on it. Meanwhile, Akko is surprised a bidder has offered higher price over the costume, so she raises hers twice to discourage the said bidder. Hilariously, neither of the girls aware they actually raising each other's bid to discourage one another with Diana barely noticed it. However, this moment of rivalry abruptly ends with the auction site suddenly down and left them nothing but seller's address, not even before given the chance to send their money. Akko cried out that she will complain to the seller, only for someone corrected her to quiet again. Later at Secondhand Shop, the very shop that auctioned Shiny Chariot's costume on the internet, a shady man in black questioned the shopkeeper about supposed thievery of the costume's pattern paper. Realizing someone finally noticed that he stole it and the man suspecting that he was responsible, the shopkeeper attempted to make excuse that he also a victim. However, the man in black not convinced and points his wand on the shopkeeper's face, but they unexpectedly interrupted by Akko's arrival. Unnoticed by either the old man or Akko, the man in black magically disguised into a lizard who then hides on ceiling to see how the events unfold. Akko questions the old man about the auction he supposedly held on the internet before interrupted by Diana's arrival. Surprised, Akko accused the Cavendish stalking her, and Diana reasoned that she only wanted to make sure Akko not screw things up. With both girls distracted, the shopkeeper sneaks into a secret door beneath the counter. At this point, Diana and Akko realized the shopkeeper had fled the shop through secret door he left open. Diana's suspicion on the old man rises because he neglected the shop and flee upon pressed with questions, prompting Akko to recklessly chase him down with the Cavendish followed from behind. Exiting the secret passage, both girls found a secret factory which to their surprise, full of Chariot costumes with some of them still unfinished. While Akko amazed with this discovery, Diana, putting pieces together, revealed to Akko that costume that auctioned on the internet was actually fake and manufactured there just like the rest. This revelation infuriates Akko, but also confused her at the same time because Diana slipped the fact that she knew about the auction as well. True to Diana's suspicion, the shopkeeper appears and confessed that while costumes he manufactured indeed fake, all of them made from paper pattern of the original. Before Akko could stop him, the old man suddenly disappears, confusing her whether he is a witch. Diana argued otherwise, stating that the shopkeeper might use some kind of magic item which unexpectedly confirmed by the old man himself from the shadows. The shopkeeper claimed that he got his invisibility robe from black market before taunting young witches. Hearing movements behind her, Akko fires a magic blast on the source of the noise, but dismayed that it was just a rat. Diana warned Akko to conserve their magic reserves, but ironically (and comically) fires her own magic at random location because the old man heats up the situation by groping her butt from behind. The pervert then further taunting the girls by adding that they just a bunch of fools who charmed by lowly trickster like Chariot. While Diana merely annoyed by this, Akko become angrier than ever, so much that her hair raises to the air. The provoked brunette suggested Diana to combine their magic together. Diana argued whether it will work due to them not perfectly synch with each other, but Akko insisted as the fraud is about to escape the room as they arguing. So Diana reluctantly combines her magic with Akko's, obliterate the whole building with conjured fiery explosion. Recovering from the blast, Akko revels to their victory once Diana revealed that the blast knocked the shopkeeper in submission. Akko is surprised that Diana remained unharmed by the blast, and Diana explained she erected a barrier because she predicted the end result of their combined magic would be this devastating. A mild argument between young witches ensues as a number of wind spirits secure stolen paper pattern for shady man in black who hovering with familiar-looking flying broom on the sky. The man in black relieved to see both girls' impressive teamwork as he shed his disguise, revealing that he actually Ursula in magical disguise. Ursula then left the scene to return the paper pattern. Returning to the school, Akko returned Sucy and Lotte the money she lent from them. She explained to her friends how she punished the fraud while simultaneously come close to be tricked when Diana joins the conversation alongside Hannah and Barbara. Akko used this opportunity to ask her about how she knew about the auction. She about to guessed her being other fan of Shiny Chariot, but Diana hastily denied it. As they have another mild argument, Avery tells Ursula that Akko and Diana bickering again, but the French teacher reassured that it will be fine as the closer one to another, the often one bickering as well. The chapter ends with Avery realized Ursula wearing strange-looking belt on her hips, startling her that she awkwardly explained that she bought it from another internet auction... Order of appearances Trivia *The chapter revealed that Chariot's stage costume was designed by Shiny Productions, stage costume manufacturing company. *Interestingly, Luna Nova Library provides wi-fi and laptop for students to access internet in spite of second movie and anime series established that hi-tech items and equipments is forbidden in school grounds. Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga